Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive power converter, and more specifically relates to a detection circuit and a detection method for detecting the pollution at data lines of the adaptive power converter.
Description of Related Art
In the past few years, mobile devices are becoming a necessity to people's lives. Power converters (chargers) designed for those devices usually come with them in the same sales package provided by the manufacturer. This guarantees those mobile devices to be always powered in normal condition.
In recent developments, chargers using USB (Universal Series Bus) cables to connect their target mobile devices are replacing traditional twisted-pair-cable chargers. In addition to those two wires functioning the same as the traditional chargers to serve as power supply and ground, there are two extra data lines in USB cables to define a type of charging device such as SDP (Standard Downstream Port), CDP (Charging Downstream Port) and DCP (Dedicated Charging Port). These two data lines, recently, have been used for communication between the mobile devices and the chargers, such as adaptively changing the power supply level of the chargers.
However, the USB connectors regardless the male-types or the female-types in charger side or the mobile device side are usually in tiny scale and very possibly polluted by small particles like dust or other conductive media like water. When the data terminals are with low impedance due to the pollution as above mentioned, the data transmitted over the data terminals (lines) might be biased and lead to wrong communication between the chargers and the mobile devices. Taking adaptive charging control for example, that wrong communication can cause abnormal power supply level to the mobile devices and lead to danger. Therefore, a detection circuit and a detection method for detecting the pollution occurring at data terminals of the connectors in the chargers and the mobile devices or the pollution occurring at the data lines of the cable connected between the chargers and the mobile devices are desired by the industries.